Manipulation of user interface objects on a display is common on computers and other electronic computing devices. Such manipulations may be performed using any of a variety of input devices, such as a touch-sensitive surface (e.g., touch pad, touch screen) or a mouse. Exemplary manipulations include adjusting (e.g., resizing and/or repositioning) one or more windows, including windows that are partially off-screen.
But existing methods for adjusting partially off-screen windows are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, a partially off-screen window typically must be moved completely back on-screen first in order to adjust its size. This is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.